A Lovely Friend
by Kagome Naegino
Summary: Kagome, vai até um Pet shop com sua mãe. Lá, ela encontra o cachorrinho perfeito para ser seu melhor amigo. Pelo menos, essa era a intenção...
1. Chapter 1

A Lovely Friend

By Maria Emilia

**Sinopse: **A pequena Kagome, de seis anos, vai até um Pet shop com sua mãe. Lá, ela encontra o cachorrinho perfeito para ser seu melhor amigo. Pelo menos, essa era a intenção...

Cap. 1 

**Pet shop**

Lá estava ela, brincando no jardim do templo. Uma linda garotinha de seis anos. Tinha lindos e longos cabelos negros como a noite, olhos azuis escuros, e além de tudo, era muito bonita. Brincava com as borboletas, trajando um bonito vestido azul claro. Logo, sua mãe veio com as chaves do carro na mão.

Vamos querida? – Disse a mãe dela, entrando no carro.

Vamos mamãe! – A menina foi para o carro dando pulinhos. Entrou na parte de trás, e logo, o carro desceu a enorme rampa que tinha ao lado das escadarias do templo. Percorreram alguns quilômetros, e o carro parou. Estavam em frente a um pet shop. A mãe dela abriu a porta e logo entraram na loja. Logo depois de terem entrado na loja, uma atendente loira, muito bonita, veio atendê-las.

Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-las? – Disse a moça, com um largo sorriso.

Olá! Nós queremos ver um cachorrinho para ela. – Disse a senhora Higurashi.

Que tipo de cão gostariam de ver?

Um que brincasse com ela e ao mesmo tempo tomasse conta da casa. Mas que seja dócil...

Venha, vou lhe mostrar alguns. – A atendente levou as duas até o canil, nos fundos da loja. Apesar de ser um canil, era bem limpo, e tinham muitos cães lá. Enquanto a atendente mostrava os mais caros e mais variados tipos de cães, a senhora Higurashi se distraiu e Kagome começou a passear pelo lugar. Quando chegou no fundo do canil, viu uma gaiola, onde tinha só um cãozinho. Era um filhote. Tinha os pêlos brancos como neve, orelhas muito bonitinhas e olhos cor de âmbar que também eram lindos. Kagome o olhou, deu um sorriso, e o cachorrinho nada fez. Continuou deitado ali, com "fucinho amarrado". Logo, a menina gritou a mãe.

Mamãe! Venha ver! – Logo a mãe e a atendente foram até os fundos do canil, onde Kagome se encontrava, mechendo com o cachorrinho.

Mamãe, vamos adotá-lo! – Disse a meninha, inocente, com um brilho imenso nos olhos.

De que raça ele é, moça? – Disse a senhora Higurashi.

Ele? Vira-lata. Não acho que esse filhote seja muito recomendado, ele sempre foi muito agressivo com todos que o viram...

Olha que lindinho, mamãe! – Kagome acariciava a cabeça do cãozinho, enquanto esse abanava o rabo.

Ele não me parece agressivo... – Disse a mãe de Kagome, olhando estranho a atendente. Resolveram levá-lo. Compraram também todas as coisas de que precisariam para cuidar dele. Quando voltavam pra casa, resolveram fazer um passeio de carro pela cidade. Como Kagome era filha única, e vivia só com sua mãe e seu avô, sua mãe e ela viviam juntas, passeando por aí, se divertindo, afinal, quem cuidava das contas da casa era seu avô. No carro, durante o passeio, o cãozinho estava numa caixa, Kagome estava do lado dele, o admirando.

E então, filha, gostou do presente de aniversário? – Disse a mãe, sorridente.

Adorei, mamãe! Ele é lindo! – Kagome o admirava, pensativa, enquanto o cãozinha acordava de um ligeiro cochilo.

E que nome você vai dar a ele?

Umm... Eu estava pensando em Inuyasha.

Inuyasha? De onde tirou esse nome, filha?

Não sei. Mas ele tem cara de Inuyasha.

É um nome bonito. – Seguiram caminho até o templo. Na hora que Kagome colocou Inuyasha no chão do jardim, este saiu correndo. Deu uma volta pela casa e pelo altar do templo. Parecia muito feliz em estar livre.

Kagome, vou preparar o café, está bem? – Disse sua mãe, entrando em casa. Logo depois que o cachorrinho cansou de correr, foi direto para o colo da dona. Esta sentou no chão e começou a acariciá-lo.

Você deve Ter passado um bom tempo preso naquela gaiola, né Inu? Posso te chamar pelo apelido? Inu? – O cãozinho começou a lamber a mão da menina. – Vou aceitar como um sim. Quer brincar? Vamos, eu comprei um monte de brinquedos pra você. – A menininha correu até o carro e pegou uma caixa, cheia de coisas para cachorro. Brincaram até de noite, quando deu a hora da menina dormir.

Mamãe, o Inuyasha pode dormir comigo? – Disse a menininha, com um sorriso pidão.

Mas Kagome, você acabou de sair do banho, filha.

Mas o Inuyasha está limpinho, lembra que hoje eu e vovô demos banho nele? – Disse ela, aumentando o sorriso.

Tudo bem, mas nada de brincar. É hora de dormir. – Quando as duas saíram do banheiro, encontraram Inuyasha sentado em frente a porta, abanando o rabinho.

Sabe, Kagome... Quando vi ele na loja, ele parecia meio rabugento, que ia dar trabalho, mas vejo que já conseguiu conquistá-lo, né?

O Inuyasha é o melhor cãozinho do mundo, mamãe. – Ele pulou no colo da dona, e foram até o quarto dela. Ela se deitou e se cobriu, Inuyasha pulou na cama, e deitou em cima da barriga dela.

Boa noite, vocês dois. – Disse a mãe de Kagome, apagando a luz.

Boa noite, mamãe. – Inuyasha respondeu com um latido. Ambos dormiram tranqüilos e felizes logo em seguida, banhados pela luz do luar.


	2. Em Fase de Crescimento

****

Cap.2

Em Fase de Crescimento

Já era de manhã. O despertador estrondoso de Kagome tocara. Ela se levantou, Inuyasha estava em cima de si, com as orelhas pra baixo, por causa do enorme barulho.

Tudo bem, Inuyasha, já parou... – Disse ela, colocando o cachorro no chão e se levantando. Já tinham se passado seis anos desde que ganhara Inuyasha. Este, apesar do tempo, não cresceu muito. Tinha cara de que seria um cachorro grande, mas crescia devagar, assim como os humanos. Kagome agora tinha doze anos e cursava a sexta série. Tomou banho, comeu seu café da manhã e já ia saindo, distraída pra escola, quando Inuyasha vem lantindo, com sua mochila na boca.

Inuyasha! Nossa, como sou distraída. Obrigada. Mais tarde eu volto para passearmos, tudo bem? Até! – Ela foi descendo a escadaria do templo. Inuyasha sempre a observava lá de cima, até sumir de sua vista. Enquanto ela estudava, Inuyasha ficava pelo jardim, ás vezes ajudava o avô dela.

Quando a tarde já estava acabando, e o sol se pondo, Kagome sempre chegava e saía para passear com seu amigo. Inuyasha tinha uma coleira de passeio linda, toda vermelha, com alguns detalhes em preto. Saia todo feliz pro passeio. Vira e meche, Kagome encontrava suas amigas na rua, e ele sempre era paparicado. "bonitinho", "lindinho" e "fofo", eram os mais variados adjetivos que recebia das meninas. Nesse dia, em que estavam no parque, deram de cara com Houjo, um garoto que era apaixonado por Kagome.

Higurashi! Olá!

Oi Houjo. – Disse ela. Ela sabia dos sentimentos do amigo por si, mas não gostava dele. Porém, não queria magoá-lo.

Que bom te ver por aqui. Belo cão o seu. – Disse ele, olhando Inuyasha.

Obrigada.

Olha, eu estava pensando, que tal irmos ao cinema Domingo à tarde? – Na mesma hora, Inuyasha começou a rosnar para o garoto.

Calma, Inuyasha, calma! Olha, Houjo, eu vou pensar. Agora eu tenho que ir, acho que o Inuyasha ta nervoso... Até amanhã! – Antes de poder ir embora, só ouviu um barulhinho, e ao olhar pra baixo, viu que Inuyasha havia feito xixi no sapato de Houjo.

Desculpe.

Não tem problema, eu ia lavá-lo hoje mesmo... – E embaraçada, Kagome saiu dali quase correndo. Quando chegou em casa, e soltou Inuyasha, este queria brincar, mas ela foi direto para o quarto, com ele na sua cola. Ela sentou na escrivaninha e começou a fazer o dever de casa. Ele sentou ao lado dela, a olhando com cara de pidão, chorando.

Não achou muito feio o que fez hoje, Inuyasha? – Disse ela, se virando pra ele. Ele se deitou, e ficou mirando a garota com a mesma cara. – Tudo bem, eu te desculpo, mas que isso não se repita, ok? – O cachorro, na mesma hora, pulou em cima da dona, começando a lamber o rosto da menina.

Mais quatro anos se passaram. Kagome agora tinha dezesseis anos. Agora sim, Inuyasha parecia um cão adulto. Sadio, grande, e como sempre, bonito. Kagome também tinha crescido muito. Mantinha seus longos cabelos negros e tinha ganhado bonitas curvas. Tinha um namorado, Kouga. Inuyasha nunca se deu bem com ele, tanto que quando Kouga ia ao templo Higurashi, Inuyasha ficava na coleira. Apesar disso, e dos estudos, Kagome nunca deixou Inuyasha de lado. Sempre ia com ele, fazer cooper no calçadão da praia. Era também, um jeito de manter a forma.


	3. Metamorfose Acelerada

****

Cap. 3

Metamorfose acelerada

Era Sábado de manhã, o sol começava a sair. O despertador de Kagome tocou. Em plenos dezesseis anos, ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquele barulho. Estava se sentido mais pesada que o normal. Parecia Ter caído um forte peso em cima dela. Estava sonolenta, mal tinha aberto os olhos. Mas quando conseguiu abri-los melhor, deu de cara com um homem. Era bonito, tinha um belo rosto, olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos prateados e grandes, e orelhinhas de cachorro em cima a cabeça. Ficou encarando o homem um pouco, até que conseguiu raciocinar melhor, e sem nenhum aviso, soltou um forte grito, fazendo o homem cair no chão. Ele arrastou o edredon com ele, afinal, estava totalmente nu. Kagome pode ver que ele tinha um corpo atlético, é... Não era de se jogar fora.

Quem é você? E o que fazia nu, em cima de mim? E cadê meu cachorro?– Disse ela, vermelha como um pimentão.

Nossa, calma. Eu sou seu cachorro, Inuyasha... – Disse ele, mechendo as orelhinhas.

Fala sério, anda, quem é você?

Inuyasha...

Eu vou ligar pra polícia.

Da pra acreditar em mim?

Me prova que é o Inuyasha...

Ontem, como sempre fizemos, fomos passear na praia. Você estava vestindo uma roupa amarela e preta, que aliás, ficou muito boa em você. Voltamos de noite e você comeu uma pratada de sushi. Nunca vi ninguém que coma como você...

Você é o Inuyasha mesmo?

Só percebeu agora?

Você era mais dócil na forma de cachorro, sabia?

Nossa, que legal. E então, o que vai fazer?

Porque virou humano?

Porque quando eu tinha cinco anos, uma feiticeira me jogou um feitiço. Eu seria cachorro até completar meus dezessete anos. Vaguei um pouco pela rua, mas logo os caras daquela loja me pegaram. Passei um ano naquela gaiola apertada, até você me trazer pra cá. Difícil de acreditar?

Depois dessa transformação, acredito em tudo... E como pretende continuar vivendo aqui em casa?

Explique a história para sua mãe. – Disse ele, com um sorriso largo.

Mas... Afff, eu deveria colocar você no quintal! Não acredito que vou gastar meu pagamento com você!

Pois é, acho que você não esqueceu que eu sou a criatura mais fofa do mundo...

E convencido também, né?

Feh! E aí, o que pretende fazer?

Gastar meu dinheiro com roupas e sapatos pra você.

Eu vou poder ir na escola também? – Disse ele, abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos pidões.

Vai, né? Afff, isso vai dar trabalho... Olha, eu vou sair... – Ela já ia começar a se trocar ali mesmo, mas assim que ia tirar a blusa, percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha. Este lhe lançava um olhar bem sensual, e ainda estava totalmente despido, se protegendo apenas com o edredom de Kagome.

Não vai continuar? – Disse ele, com o mesmo olhar.

Seu cachorro... Só me faltava essa. Olha, eu vou sair, vou deixar o número do meu celular. Só ligue em caso de emergência. Vou te deixar trancado aqui. E não fique na janela, não quero que ninguém te veja por enquanto. – Ela ia saindo do quarto, mas ele tinha que perguntar:

Mais tarde podemos ir passear? – Disse ele, olhando pra ela, com cara de pidão.

Vou pensar no seu caso... – E fechou a porta, a trancando por fora.

Saiu sem nem ao menos tomar café. Apenas pegou o seu dinheiro com a mãe e o avô e saiu, dizendo que faria compras. Na rua, apenas pensava no ocorrido daquela manhã. Como seu cachorro, seu melhor amigo, tinha virado um homem arrogante e tarado? A manhã passou rapidamente, Kagome estava surpresa com a quantidade de coisas que tinha comprado. Subia as escadas do templo, quase que furiosa.

Ah, como eu amo os animais... – Pensava ela, destrancando a porta do quarto. Só ficou com mais raiva ainda, ao ver Inuyasha se mirando no espelho. Fechou os olhos, contou até dez. "Mas que homem era aquele, que corpo!" Pensava ela. Falou quase gritando com ele:

Inuyasha, se cubra com o edredon, AGORA! – Disse ela, autoritária. Este, levou um susto, e rapidamente, enrolou o edredon na cintura. Ela abriu os olhos, despejou a montanha de sacolas na cama e trancou a porta. Fez ele experimentar tudo, das cuecas, ao último par de sapatos. Se sentia a mãe de um filho de sua idade.

Porque minha dona comprou tantas roupas pra mim? – Disse ele, escolhendo uma para ficar vestido.

Pode me chamar de Kagome. Porque você vai precisar das roupas. – Disse ela, já mais calma. Ela tinha comprado de tudo. Cuecas, uma variedade enorme de blusas, calças, bermudas, sapatos, tênis, chinelos, roupas de banho, pijamas, toalhas, meias, bonés, roupas para malhar e o uniforme de seu colégio.

Onde eu vou guardar tudo isso?

Uma parte do meu armário está livre, guardamos elas ali. Agora, sente-se aqui do meu lado, quero lhe fazer umas perguntas... – Ele se sentou. Kagome deu mais uma boa olhada nele. Estava meio boba com aquele corpo.

Olha, você sabe usar o banheiro? – Ele caiu na gargalhada, porém se recuperou rapiamente.

Sei, pode ficar tranqüila.

E, porque ainda tem suas orelhinhas?

Porque o feitiço ainda não se desfez por completo... Sei lá, eu só viro humano totalmente quando... Ah, eu esqueci...

E você sabe que vai Ter que dormir num colchão de agora em diante, né?

Não... Eu não posso mais dormir com você?

Lógico que não, você é um homem agora, Inuyasha. Não mais o meu cachorro.

Sem graça...

Um homem tarado ainda por cima...

Não vem me chamando de tarado não, porque aquele seu namorado ridículo é muito mais tarado do que eu.

Você quis dizer, ex-namorado né? Dispensei ele justamente por isso...

Ah é, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Vamos, eu já tenho um plano pra te apresentar a mamãe.


End file.
